silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Crossing Survivor: All-Stars Cast Reveal Part 4
Welcome to the final part of the Animal Crossing Survivor: All-Stars Cast Reveal! 5 villagers left from the last two seasons, Village Ruins - Loved Ones and Tropical Isles. Both very interesting seasons with storylines and arcs that stretched over both runs. Let's get started! The sixteenth all-star... After a horrible first episode, which involved losing to her husband in a duel and then losing him in the game after he got voted out, she had a new journey. Revenge. She quickly voted anybody out that was involved with voting Kapp'n out of this game. This made her a strategic force, and she picked off every single one of that alliance until it was just her and Resetti. She sat proudly as her forceful strategic revenge story earned her all but one and she destroyed the mole in a 6-1 vote. Now she returns, can she play much better without her husband? Winner of Survivor: Village Ruins - Loved Ones...Leilani! Our seventeenth all-star... Part of the terrible twosome, one half of the tag team twins. She was the more dominant strategically, finding two idols along her game while blindsiding many others. Her mistake was her first tribal though, as she set up a blindside against Kapp'n, leaving a very angry Leilani to ravage the game. She took the merge but soon had to rely on her idols and her twin to stay alive. She soon ran out of luck and went out 3-2. 5th place of Survivor: Village Ruins - Loved Ones...Isabelle! Our eighteenth all-star... She ruled with an iron fist. She quickly took leadership of the Peking tribe and never let go. She was mean, cruel, but held onto an alliance until the end. She quickly voted out the Redemption Island Returnee and swiftly pagonged every Amber tribe member until one remained. Her wits and keen focus landed her two successful idol plays and the domination of the merge. Unfortunately, she lost epically during the Final Tribal, as the jurors felt she was too rude to reward her strategic game. Runner-Up of Survivor: Tropical Isles...Mathilda! Our nineteenth all-star... A sneaky ostrich that soon became the force against Mathilda. He was the strategic second-in-command, and quickly established himself after even duping Mathilda on the first tribal. But that was soon put down, as she caught on and used him, faking an alliance that lasted until both felt it was time to turn on each other. She won the resulting clash when she pulled out an idol, and even his last minute attempt at a split vote fell through, and he was voted out 2-1-0. 7th place of Survivor: Tropical Isles...Phil! Our twentieth and final all-star is... A deer that, while always not showing the best gameplay, won many over with his social game. He was too cute to vote off, even though his doomed tribe new it was soon to be the best. Eventually, he finally got voted out pre-merge after being depicted as a social threat. Redemption Island was in play and he quickly turned into a physical beast as well, winning three duels to secure his chance back into the game. Mathilda and Phil, seeing the underdog threat that could win his way to the end, quickly took him out again, and he left 6-4. Will he charm his way to the top? 10th place of Survivor: Tropical Isles...Beau! Good luck to our All-Stars! The season will start soon!